Question: Stephanie walked her dog for $3$ miles on each of the past $12$ days. How many miles did Stephanie walk her dog altogether?
The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Stephanie went walking. The product is $3\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $3\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 36\text{ miles}$ Stephanie walked a total of $36$ miles.